A Little Pick-up
by StarieCloud
Summary: What would happen if Sora got wrapped up in a popular boy that really didn't care about her? And she treated some1 who really did care like dirt? Would he still be there? Waiting for her? I finally was able to get on!!!! I was NOT avoiding my writing.


I couldn't figure out how to log in for the longest time ::bangs head on desk:: and I just did today so...  
  
A Little Pick-up  
  
Oh my gosh Sora thought he asked me out! She ran straight into Mimi. "Oh my gosh Sora I just heard! He asked you out!" Yup am I good or what. I knew she'd say that. "Yea," Sora beamed. "So what did you say?" "What do you think?" The girls walked away giggling. Oh Sora did it ever occur to you that this is all big joke? The person walked away in a storm.  
  
"Sora believe me he's playing you! He's going out with Sami the biggest dork in the school (I couldn't help myself)!" Sora sniffed,"She's also the most popular. And she's real nice too if you got to know her." "We'd rather not," Justine burst in,"All we're trying to say is DON'T GO OUT WITH THAT BAKA!" "Exactly,"Sage agreed. "I asked Sami myself. She said they were over." Sage and Justine walked away murmuring,"Ah she SAID it so it must be so." "Yea we all know she tells the truth." "Yes she does!" Sora shouted and stormed away.  
  
Matt walked up,"What was that all about?" "Didn't you hear?" "Sora got asked out by Todd." "Are you serious what did she say?" Matt wondered. Sage and Justine looked at him. "Oh right. Of course." Matt looked crushed.  
  
As the day of the date Sage and Justine began to run out of ideas. "See? She should just find a nice boyfriend. Like me. I have Ian." "Justine, boys just don't wonder around the scho-" She paused as Matt stalked past her. Justine swallowed a giggle. "C'mon you gotta be thinking what I'm thinking." "Yup let's go plot."  
  
As they walked away giggling Izzy saw them and muttered to hisself,"I swear they're always up to something." Justine over heard and nudged Sage. "Shut up!"  
  
"You look perfect. Don't worry. Twirl around." Sora swirled around in her lavender dress for Mimi. "Awesome. Now get over there!" Sora headed toward the restaurant warily.  
  
One hour later the phone rang in the Tachilawa household. "Hello?" "Hey Mimi." "What's wrong Sora?" "He didn't show up." "Oh Sora I'm so-" "Wait a sec that's my other line." Mimi felt so sorry for Sora. "Mimi?" "Yea?" "It was him. He said he was really sorry and wanted to make it up to me by taking me out tomorrow!" "That's great!" Mimi could almost hear Sora beaming over the phone. "Bye I got to go pick out my outfit!" Mimi heard a click. She shook her head. No one would expect this tomboy to be worrying about what she was going to wear!  
  
The next day at school Matt saw Todd talking to Sora. "Darn,"he murmured,"Sage and Jus' plan must not have worked. That's a shock. They always do." At that precise moment Sage and Justine chose to walk in. Justine walked up to the teacher while Sage walked in with a curiously big bag. Justine began to talk about how tests were bad ideas because..."But Mrs. Marteli, it makes kids stay up at night and strain their brains and then they only get 5 hours of sleep." "Justine, this really isn't my problem and it's not a bright girl like yours either. Nice try though. Sage, I 'd like to see that bag!" "But..." "Now." Sage shrugged and started toward their teacher. Justine walked sulenly to her desk. Matt gasped. They had never been caught before. As Mrs. Marteli became involved with checking Sage's bag Justine winked at him and pointed to her bagh which was also large. Matt shook his head. They were masters at this kind of thing. Mrs. Marteli satisfied with Sage's bag called class to order. Sage slid into her seat next to Justine.  
  
As math class started Sage threw a brown colored object near Sora's foot. THAT was their PLAN!!! Sage gave him a look as to say "don't doubt us". Justine opened her bag slowly and a orange and white colored thing jumped out. Yup, it was Max, Sage's cat. It went right for the treat near Sora's foot. As it turned around it emited a green ball of gas that went right for Sora's face.   
  
Black.  
  
"Sora..." "Sora..." Sora groaned and opened her eyes. She rubbed them as her vision cleared. "Matt...?" "Yea?" "Oh. It's you." She hopped out of the bed at the nurse's office. "I'm going to find Todd." "Don't bother. He's at Kent's with Sami." "You're lying! You're just jealous!" "Fine! Go find Todd! Don't bother that I've been sitting here all day in this gas infilled school waiting for you to wake up while Todd palyed you and went out with Sami!" "He did?" Sora's voice was small. "Yes!" Sage and Justine stepped in. "We tried to tell you." Sora banged her head on the wall. "Oh wjat a baka I've been. I'm sorry you guys!" "Hey don't mention it. We're all just happy that Sage and Jus came up with this idea. We've got the whole day off!" "Thank ya very much. It was my cat ya know." "Hey let's all go to Kent's and throw stuff at Sami and Todd." "Heh heh. Good idea Jus." Justine nodded, "All mine are." Sage's eyes lit up. "Hey Matt...Sora... you guys go ahead." She smiled. "We'll be right there." Matt shrugged and slid his hand into Sora's. She smiled.  
  
The last thing they heard as they walked out the door was Sage yelling,"You get the Giant Pixie Sticks and meet me in front of the library!" Matt shook his head,"Not this." He turned to Sora. "We won't be having Computer class tomorrow."  
  
Star turned to Moon. "See. I told you it would work." "How'd you know?" "I tryed it on my brother." Star grinned evily. "Hey Star, we got any left over Pixie Sticks?" Star rumaged in her backpack. "One. We used the rest to blow into Sami's hair with my fan." "I still don't understand why you have honey in your backpack." Star shrugged. "Cases like these."  
  
-Have a nice Day.  
  
-Just because everyone's doing it doesn't mean mine's the same.  
  
And goodness knows it's not.  
  
Thank you Moon.  
  
Any time Star. Any time. Can I have that Pixie Stick? I see Sami.  
  
Sure. I got the honey.  
  
Max-Odd humans. Everyone knows cats are the smartest.  
  
Matthew(my bro)-Yea. Right.  
  
Stephen-I'm the little prince!  
  
Star-Ow..  
  
Star-I hopr you enjoyed my first fic since I've been able to get on...   



End file.
